Now and Always
by aislynnlily
Summary: A series of drabbles about my OTP...Klaine.
1. Chapter 1  A Reason to Come Home

Blaine walked through the door to a quiet house. He set down his briefcase, keys, the mail, then walked down the short hall, loosening his tie as he went. The kitchen and living room were empty. As he walked through the living room, he draped his suit coat and tie over the back of the couch. He turned the corner to walk down the hall to the bedrooms and finally saw Kurt, shoulder leaning against one of the doorjambs.

Blaine quietly walked up behind him and slid his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning up on his toes so he could prop his chin on his shoulder. Kurt turned his head slightly to nuzzle his face against his husband's.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Kurt whispered.

"Productive, anyway. What makes it good is coming home to this." Blaine tightened his arms and sighed, "She's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"Well, with your genes, she was bound to be gorgeous," Kurt teased.

They both just stood there, watching their 5 month old daughter sleep. Her dark curls were already as unruly as her father's when he skipped the gel. Her long dark lashes rested against plump, adorably kissable cheeks that were flushed with sleep. And when she was awake, her bright hazel eyes sparkled with laughter.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt asked as he turned in Blaine's arms and wrapped his own around the shorter man.

Blaine leaned up and pecked a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You decided we were meant for each other and didn't let go until I opened my eyes and realized the same thing." Blaine smiled up at him. "I'm so glad you didn't let go until I opened my eyes. I still can't believe how oblivious I was."

Kurt snorted softly. "You're still oblivious. Luckily, it's part of your charm. Let's go start dinner and I'll tell you about my adventures with the men's clothing line and keeping our daughter entertained and happy today. Then you can tell me about your day in court."

They linked hands and peeked at Mollie one more time before gently pulling the door closed, then walked hand in hand down the hall to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2  Happy Birthday!

Blaine came to consciousness slowly, mentally cursing the bright sunlight that was dragging him out of a deep sleep. But then he remembered what day it was.

He rolled over and fitted himself to his husband's back, draping an arm over his waist. Blaine nuzzled his nose into the silky hair at the nape of his neck and breathed in the familiar scent of the man he loved.

"Kurt, wake up. It's your birthday!" Blaine was suddenly wide awake in his excitement.

Kurt shifted enough to bury his face further in the pillow, but otherwise didn't move.

"Kurt, c'mon! Get up, sleepyhead! It's your birthday! You're 30 today! Get up get up get up!" Blaine's excitement had him bouncing the bed a little.

"Mmphgwyy," came from the pillow.

Blaine poked Kurt in the belly, rubbing his morning scruff on the sensitive skin behind Kurt's ear.

"What was that? All I heard was mumbles," Blaine complained. "You know you want to get up. It's your biiirthdaaay!" he sang.

" 'M no' 30 today," Kurt mumbled. "I'm 29 again."

"No you're not," Blaine snickered. "I'm 29 silly. You're 30. And I think I see a gray hair."

Kurt jerked to a sitting position so fast that he narrowly missed bashing Blaine in the nose.

"Gray hair! No I don't! There are no gray hairs here! I have to schedule an appointment at the salon! Do you think Mariacan get me in this morning! Surely if I told her it was an emergency she could fit me in! I can't have gray hairs! This is a disas…mmmph!"

Blaine had stopped the panicked ramblings with his mouth on Kurt's.

"Baby, I was kidding about the gray hair. You don't have any grays. Your hair is just as beautiful as always. _You__'__re_ just as beautiful as always. Why are you freaking out like this?" Blaine looked at Kurt with concern.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Because I'm 30. Today. Today I turn 30. 30!" What started out as a whisper had crescendoed to something just short of a shriek. "I'm old! My life is over! You might as well admit me to the nursing home! I'm an old 30 year old man married to a young 20-something! I'm a cradle robber! Why are you with someone so old?"

Blaine placed his hands on his hysterical husband's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Kurt, breathe."

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and took a deep breath, anchoring himself in his husband's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sweetie, you are not old. Yes, you're 30. I know I've been teasing you about this birthday for a few weeks now, but if I'd known how panicked you were about it, I wouldn't have. You're young, and you're gorgeous, and I'm gonna turn 30 in a little less than a year."

"But…" Kurt started.

"No. You're going to have a great day today. You're going to have a great year. _We__'__re_ going to have a great year. And when I turn 30 next year, you can give me crap about it all you want. Besides, as men, we have the benefit of becoming more distinguished and attractive as we age. Think about it; Johnny Depp, George Clooney, Hugh Jackman. It's good to be a man when it comes to aging. And you just get more beautiful every year, babe."

Kurt's eyes softened as he moved his hands to cup Blaine's cheeks. "Thank you. I don't think I realized how freaked out I was about today until…well…today." Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the shoulder. "But don't ever tease me about gray hairs again! That's not funny!"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. Won't happen again. Now, you wanna go have breakfast and open your present, or you wanna stay here and get your other present?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at his husband.

"Since you waggled those things at me again…after I've told you repeatedly to _not__do__that_…I vote breakfast."

Blaine pouted at him. "Fine. We'll have breakfast." Blaine jumped out of bed and walked to the doorway, looking back at Kurt with a sly look on his face. "Should I puree that fruit for you, sweetie?" he said and took off down the hall as Kurt jumped out of bed to chase him.


	3. Chapter 3 I'd Rather Fight With You

"Well if that's the way you really feel, maybe you should just leave!" Kurt yelled at Blaine, tears in his eyes.

"Fine, I will!" Blaine yelled back as he stormed to the door and slammed it on the way out.

Kurt stifled a sob as the tears overflowed. He walked over and collapsed into one the kitchen chairs. The evening had started out so well; both of them had come home from work after a long week, ready for their weekend to start. The take-out had been ordered, and there was a stack of movies that they had been waiting for months to catch up on. Kurt had been looking forward all week to spending some time on the couch cuddling with his boyfriend.

Then Blaine had taken a call for work. From a client that felt that his case was the most important thing in the world. And Kurt had made a snarky comment after he hung up the phone about Blaine's work being more important to him than their relationship. Then Blaine had accused Kurt of being bitchy. Which had, of course, only made Kurt bitchier. The whole argument had devolved quickly, ending with Blaine yelling about Kurt caring more about their relationship than he did about Blaine himself.

Kurt buried his face in his arms, not caring what it did to his hair. What had happened? They had argued before, quite a lot recently, usually about work and how busy both of them were. It never felt like there were enough hours in the day. Between Blaine's law practice and Kurt's design label, their relationship had definitely suffered. They still hadn't gotten the hang of balancing work and life, and the tension had been building for a while now.

Kurt lifted his head and smoothed his hair, then straightened his clothes. He was not going to lose Blaine over this. He stood up and stalked to the door, intending to walk around outside until he found Blaine and apologized. He hadn't taken the car keys, so Kurt knew he hadn't gotten far.

Kurt was reaching for the doorknob when the door suddenly swung inward. Blaine just looked at him for a moment, eyes red-rimmed from crying. "When I first walked out, I thought we were over. But then I realized I'd rather fight with you than make love with anyone else."

"I'm sorry," they said in unison as Kurt teared up again.

Blaine let out a watery laugh. "I'm so sorry Kurt," he said softly. "I shouldn't have taken that call. I shouldn't have gotten so mad and I definitely shouldn't have left like that."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your work being more important to you than our relationship, I _was_ being bitchy. I should never have told you to leave."

They moved into each other's arms, both holding on tight. Blaine tucked his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing the soft skin there. "I don't think that our relationship is more important to you than me. That was a horrible thing to say and I didn't mean it."

Kurt pulled back far enough to look into his boyfriend's beautiful hazel eyes. "I know, sweetheart. I love you so much." Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "I hate fighting with you. Let's not do that anymore."

Kurt pulled away, taking Blaine's hand and giving him a come-hither look (which he had mastered shortly after the sexy faces incident of 2011) as he walked towards the bedroom. "Well…the one good thing about fighting is the making up part."

Blaine grinned at him and followed him down the hall. They still needed to discuss what had happened and come up with a plan to balance things better in the future, but they would be fine; they had each other and that was all they really needed.


	4. Chapter 4 Proposal

**A/N: "The Gift" by 98 Degrees came up on my Christmas song playlist and inspired this one.**

Blaine nervously checked on the roasted chicken in the oven one more time then turned to the table. The candles were lit, the china and crystal were pristine, and the flowers were fresh. He made a mental note to thank his mother the next time they talked for giving them her old china, crystal, and silverware when she redecorated their dining room and bought all new.

He glanced at the clock as he walked over to turn the music on low; he had planned this down to the minute and Kurt should be home anytime. He swallowed nervously as he stuck his hand in his pocket and reassured himself for sixth time (but who was counting?) that the little jewelry box was still there.

He sat down on the couch while he waited, looking around their festive living room; neither of them was religious but they loved Christmas and Kurt in particular enjoyed going all out with the decorations. The tree in the corner glittered with white twinkle lights, highlighting the tasteful blue and silver color scheme. The colors were echoed in the greenery decorating the mantel and Blaine smiled as he looked at the stockings he had insisted on. They were elegant and hand embroidered by Blaine's grandmother. They had Kurt and Blaine's names with a toy soldier and a cheerful snowman respectively.

The couple had plans to fly back to Ohio next week for the holidays. Blaine had a moment of homesickness as he thought about his own parents as well as Burt, Carole, and Finn. They had been living in New York in the few years since graduating from college and while they both loved it, it had never truly become home. Kurt had been hinting recently that he wanted to discuss the possibility of moving back, and Blaine was in complete agreement.

Blaine was pulled out of his musings when he heard the key in the door. He jumped up from the couch and started towards the kitchen, listening to Kurt hang up his coat while keeping up a steady stream of conversation. "I'm home! It's freezing out there and it just started snowing. Big, fat flakes. It's so pretty…I just hope it didn't mess up my hair. I think I got out of it quick enough, though. Blaine, where are…oh." The rambling stopped as Kurt walked into the kitchen to see the table, looking up at Blaine with shining eyes. "It's beautiful. What's the occasion?"

Blaine deflected. "Do I have to have an occasion to make a nice meal for my amazing boyfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course not. Is it ready? Because I'm starving. I haven't had more than a granola bar since breakfast this morning."

"I can serve it up right now. Why don't you sit down and I'll get everything ready," Blaine said as he started to turn away.

Kurt caught his arm and pulled him back around. He looped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and rubbed his chilly nose against the warmth of Blaine's. "Thank you for making me a wonderful dinner," he murmured softly. He tilted his head and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, moving his mouth and deepening the kiss before Blaine pulled away with a laugh.

"Now now, if we start that, dinner's going to burn. I thought you were 'starving.' Go sit down. We have the whole night and then all weekend together." Blaine gave Kurt a firm kiss on the mouth before turning him around by the shoulders and giving him a gently nudge toward the table.

"Fine. But there better be plans for cuddles after dinner. I want to light the fireplace, turn off the lights and curl up on the couch with you under a blanket while we watch it snow."

Blaine thought of the ring in his pocket and smiled. "I'm sure we can manage some cuddles tonight. So how was your day?"

* * *

><p>Blaine took the last sip of his wine as he watched Kurt eat the last bite of dessert. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy, and he decided that this was the perfect time. He took a deep breath as he moved the dishes to the side and then held his hand out in Kurt's direction. "Kurt, give me your hand."<p>

Kurt looked at him in curiosity, but didn't hesitate to slide his hand into Blaine's. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles and looked up into his eyes, taking one more deep breath before he started talking.

"Kurt, I love you so much. The luckiest day of my life was the day you stopped me on the stairs at Dalton and asked me what was going on. You were the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen, and I couldn't wait to get to know you better. Then, when I realized that you'd been bullied and beaten down, it broke my heart; that someone like you could be treated that way was a tragedy. And I realized that I couldn't be anything other than a friend to you at that point, because you needed a friend more than anything. And I'm so glad we became friends first, because that made the foundation of our relationship so much stronger. But I got so into the habit of being your friend that I didn't notice when things changed and you wanted more. And I wouldn't let myself want more. And I was so stupid, but I thank God you never gave up and you gave me a chance." Blaine stopped his rambling, knowing he had gotten off on a tangent, and chanced a look up at Kurt as he paused for a breath.

Kurt was looking at Blaine with tears in his eyes and Blaine quickly looked back down at their clasped hands, knowing that if he watched Kurt, he would start crying and never get through this.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, but I can hardly remember what my life was like without you in it. I looked for you forever, and I'm so lucky that I found you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms; I want to raise children with you and I want to grow old with you right by my side." At this, Blaine steeled himself and looked up into Kurt's eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring box. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

The tears that had been valiantly hanging on gave up the fight and overflowed when Kurt saw that little box. His hand came up to his mouth to stifle the soft gasp as Blaine flipped open the lid to reveal a simple, platinum ring with a decorative groove down the middle. Kurt let out a sob as he threw himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his neck.

"Yes yes yes! I can't believe…when did you…I thought…" Kurt gave up and just held on tight, feeling one of Blaine's arms tight around his waist as his free hand rubbed circles on his back. Kurt composed himself after a moment and pulled back, sitting on Blaine's lap and keeping his arms looped loosely around his shoulders. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's softly then pulled back to lean their foreheads together. "I love you so much and I would love to marry you."

Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt's left arm down between them, taking his hand and sliding the ring on his fourth finger. He kissed the ring and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again. "Now how about those cuddles?" he asked his fiancé.


End file.
